


I Read Your Diary

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Based on Constructive Criticism: Choose Rainbow DashXX~•~•XXRainbow read AJs diary. She knows how she feels about her. She knows AJ loves her. She just doesn't know everything.





	I Read Your Diary

"Ok, I read it..."

After that one sentence, Applejack felt the whole world had stopped. Tears formed in the farm girls eyes that threatened to release. She turned away from her friend as everything came into perspective. Her friend, her best friend went to her house without her permission, went looking through her room, and then read her diary. Read her diary that confessed all her love for the rainbow-haired girl.

Rainbow stood slightly, looking down guiltily. She knew she shouldn't have done it, she knew she should have just left it, but she couldn't help herself. It was an open diary - what did Applejack expect her to do?

"Ah think ya should leave," Applejack whispered, arms folded across her chest as she walked off stage. "Ah will too." Rainbow watched as the blonde haired farm girl scuttled off, finally letting out her first set of tears since the death of her parents. She ran off to the nearest set of toilets and threw herself at the sinks, completely breaking down and dangling from them, the tips of her feet on the floor as her bent legs refused to touch it. Her arms covered her face and she propped her broken hand up on a tap. Tears streamed down her face, and this time, she wasn't stopping them, no matter how weak she felt.

Rainbow watched Applejack leave, her arm reaching the back of her neck in embarrassment. She hasn't meant to hurt AJ, she hadn't even meant to touch the book, she just couldn't help it, curiosity was a key part of her personality. She also wanted to know if Applejack had an interesting life or anything she hadn't told the others. She knew it was a port excuse, but it was true. However, watching her best friend just leave the way she did, she knew it was a bad idea, and wrongest thing she could have ever done.

Just then, Sunset Shimmer walked onto the stage and tapped Rainbows back. Rainbow gasped. "Gah! Sunset, what are you doing?!" Sunset looked taken aback. "I was just wondering if you had finished yet. Where's Applejack?" Rainbow hastily pointed to the door. "I think I made her mad," she whispered. "Why? What did you do?" Sunset asked, taking a seat cross legged on the stage. Rainbow followed the suit and sighed. "I read her diary. I know it's wrong and it's something I should never have done, and I feel so bad about it, but my curiosity just got the best of me. And, I guess I wanted to know if she felt anything towards me." Sunset smiled weakly, knowing of Rainbows crush on the country girl. "Well, did you? I mean, if she has got feeling for you, at least you now know you ask her out without anything trouble," Sunset said optimistically, although it was a long shot at best.

Rainbow nodded. "She's like me, Sunset." Rainbow smiled at the ground, tapping her fingers in the stage. "She really likes me. She said that the loves the way I'm so confident and how she thinks I look hot when I'm doing anything sporty and how she admires me for my loyalty and everything I do for the school as our friends. She also said that she wished she knew if I liked her and if I would ever ask her out. And I would. I would totally ask her out and love and do all the things she wanted to do with me that she wrote down. Sunset, she likes me. She really likes me." Small tears slid down Rainbows face as the athlete let out a small sigh. "And I've just ruined any chance of ever winning her over by finding out. I'm so stupid." Her hands flew to her face and covered her eyes, her raspy voice taking sharp breaths as more tears threatened to spill.

Sunset wasn't sure what to say. Sure, she was happy for her friend, but she also knew that she was right, and Applejack probably wouldn't talk to her until she apologised or at least until the end of week - her grudges were surprisingly small compared to the rest of them. Although, considering all that her friend had just said, she felt like she needed to say something. Something that mattered and would help Rainbow through this, and possibly get the girl of her dreams too.

"Rainbow, you need to find Applejack. You need to talk to her. You need o let her know that it was all your fault and now you are really sorry about it, and tell her what you read. You need to tell her something she'd like to hear, so even if you're not ready to ask her out yet, let her know that she doesn't have to worry about the feelings she has for you. Let her know that everything is ok." Rainbow Dash looked up at her friend and smirked. "Will do, but when did you get so wise, Shimmy?" Sunset chuckled. "Get outa here, because if we loose our set designer then the whole play goes to waste." Rainbow laughed and jumped up running towards the door. Just as she reached the door handle, she turned round and said: "Don't forget our tree."

XX~•~•XX

Applejack was still on the floor in the toilets, still crying. Rainbow knew how she felt about her; Rainbow knew how she used to date Countess Coloratura; Rainbow knew how Trenderhoof tried to rape her at the Friendship Games after the party where Pinkie first met Sci-Twi; Rainbow knew about her family's lack of money; Rainbow knew about her fear of bridges, deep water, and heights; Rainbow knew how her parents died. The amount that Rainbow now knew about her life made Applejack feel weak at her knees, and all round the rest of her body. She had also seen Applejack nearly cry and run away in fear, she now knew too much.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Applejack didn't bother look up and just stayed in her position, hoping that the person who had just walked inside wouldn't recognise her. But alas, today just wasn't her day.

"Applejack?" AJ looked up to see Fluttershy staring down at her in surprise, hands flying over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Applejack had been fighting back tears since her friend entered, but she couldn't hold them in any longer. She shook her head and fell completely to the ground, her legs spread awkwardly across the floor and her hands being the only thing keeping her upright in between them. Fluttershy let out another gasp and flung herself onto the floor in front of Applejack, sitting daintily on her thin knees.

"Applejack, what happened? You never cry," the shy girl whispered, rubbing up and down AJs arm. "W-Well, meh a-and R-R-Rainbow were jus-st finishin' off the set f-for Sunset, a-and she didn't follow the bl-blue prints." Fluttershy stared at her in surprise, reluctantly bringing her hand back. "This is what it was all about? You never cry and now you're crying over blue prints?" Applejack shook her head. "Sh-she didn't follow m-my blue prints cause she went h-home and fou-found my vision board. Sh-she copied that, b-but when she w-went home, she found my diary. Sh-she r-read it." Fluttershy gasped as another wave of tears cascaded down the blondes hair, and this time Applejack was reluctant to wipe them. So Fluttershy did. She grabbed a plain white hanky that she had invisibly never used out her green skirt pocket. She used it to clean up Applejacks face and then pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Applejack. Was there anything important in it?" Almost immediately, Fluttershy regretted her question. Of course there's something important in it, silly. That's why she's so upset! She thought to herself, oddly in Pinkie Pies voice, too.

Applejack nodded. "The thing is," she started, her voice still shaky and quivery from all the crying, but it was more stable now. "Ah like Rainbow Dash. Like, like her like her. And ah wrote that down, ah wrote all my feelings down. And now she's gone and read it and will never see meh in the same way again." Fluttershy pulled her friend in for a hug, stroking down the hair blonde hair soothingly.

"Applejack, I'm sure she doesn't think that. In fact, she might like you back." Fluttershy whispered, referring to the crush that Rainbow had told her about when they went to the theme park where Rarity had been designing them clothes for the parade. That was part of the reason why they spent a lot of time together that day, so that Fluttershy could talk about Pinkie Pie to Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash could y'all about Applejack to Fluttershy.

Applejack shook her head, her tears drowning Fluttershys outfit. "No... she doesn't." She whispered. Fluttershy sighed and hugged the girl closer, not letting go.

Ding Ding Ding!

Fluttershy stood up with Applejack still in her arms, shuffling slightly towards the door. "Applejack, it's time for class," she whispered gently into the poor girls ear. Applejack nodded and let go, wiping her tears away. Once they were ready, they walked straight towards their next class - Life Skills.

Their teacher was amiss Cheerilee, and most of the class was already there, including Rainbow Dash. She had been looking for Applejack, and she had found her, but she had listened to what Fluttershy was saying to her and decided to leave it at that. Now was the time to make amends.

Applejack took her usual seat in between Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Applejack turned her head and stared straight at the board, huffing slightly. Truth was, she wasn't done crying yet, and she feared that if she looked at Rainbow Dash then she would definitely finish. Fluttershy sat in front of Twilight and gave Applejack a weak smile as Miss Cheerilee started the lesson.

"Today's lesson is about dealing with arguments. I'm sure that we've all had arguments with those close to us before, and here is the most responsible way to deal with them. So, for our starter, I would like you to write down about the last time you and your friend had an argument, or made one another upset. Five minutes... go!" Miss Cheerilee explained before setting up a timer on the smart board.

Arguments... How convenient, Applejack thought as she wrote instantly about the issue that happened today with Rainbow reading her diary and all that; Rainbow was writing the same.

When five minutes was up, the alarm went off. "Now, would anyone care to share?" Miss Cheerilee asked, optimistically. Pinkie instantly put her hand up. Miss Cheerilee nodded for her to go, and the class prepared for a long rant.

"So, my argument was with my sister Maud, because she hadn't been having out with me as much as usual, and then told me she had a boyfriend. I didn't have an argument with Maud, I had one with her boyfriend. He was, like, impossible to like and so annoying! But then, I told my sisters Marble and Limestone, and they told me how to get over our differences, and I did. Now we are friends! Not great friends, just friends." Said Pinkie. Miss Cheerilee nodded and clapped her hands slightly, indicating the rest of the class to. "Oh my, that did not take nearly as long as I thought it would. Well done, Pinkie, for you have just expressed one of the ways to get past an argument - get over the differences. If you have one idea on how to do things, and your friend has another, then compromising and getting over the differences together can make all the difference in a friendship or relationship." Said Miss Cheerilee. "Now, I want you to work with the person closest to you to come up with a list of at least ten ways to get over an argument. Fifteen minutes... go!"

Twilight turned to Rarity, meaning Applejack was stuck with Rainbow Dash. AJ reluctantly turned her head towards her former BFF as Trixie Lulamoon handed out the large sheets of A3 paper. Rainbow was about to say something when Applejack cut her off. "Let's... just forget about earlier, ok? And... forget about our friendship too. We better start on our assignment." Rainbow looked at Applejack in disbelief. "So, first you were upset with me, then you hid from me, then you cried to Fluttershy, and now you are here telling me to forget it all? To forget us?!" Applejack glared at her. "Ya read my diary, my diary that I did not give ya permission ta read, my diary that hides my secrets and things like that and now ya know ah like you and Ah'm supposed ta be ok with that?!" Applejack argued back. "Applejack, just listen to yourself! You hear how silly that sounds?" Rainbow exclaimed, her face red with anger. Applejack backed away slightly, and faced her paper. "Ah thought ah I could trust you," she whispered. "Ah guess I thought wrong."

Rainbow sighed, trying to find a way to put it into kind words to make Applejack forget about this. "AJ... you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, even with the whole Sunset Shimmer thing, and I don't want to loose you. Truth is, I did read your diary, but now I know so much about you that you wouldn't have told me on your own. Trender Hoof tried to rape you at the Friendship Games?! Why wouldn't you tell us something like that?" Applejacks nostrils flared as she turned back round to her crush. "Because ah didn't want a big deal ta be made outta nothin'!" She said angrily. "Applejack, that wasn't nothing. Also, you dated a singer and it never crossed your mind to tell us that?" Applejack looked down guiltily. "Ah didn't want y'all ya think ah was braggin' it better then ya," she whispered. Rainbow sighed. "And Applejack? You have a crush on me?" Applejack looked down slightly, cheeks turning pink and tears threatening to spill once again. Rainbow Dash put her hand on the blondes shoulder. "It's a good thing I like you too, or it would have been really awkward." The older girl chuckled. Applejack looked up in surprise. "Really? Ya like me too?" Rainbow nodded. "And I'll prove it." As soon as the sentence left her mouth, she kissed the farm girl right on the lips, despite the fact that they were in a classroom.

The kiss was delicate and gentle, sweet and tender, yet Rainbow made sure it wasn't one AJ was going to forget easily. As the two pulled away from each, both burning a similar shade of red, Applejack pulled Rainbows forehead onto her own. "One last thing," the farm girl smirked. Rainbow nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"Never read my diary again."


End file.
